


The Pink Sweatshirt

by meredithhildebrand



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, i LOVE THESE CHARACTERS SO MUCH, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithhildebrand/pseuds/meredithhildebrand
Summary: since the last two things I've written were really angsty and depressing, I decided to write something more happy and cute because I needed it.I hope you enjoy:)





	

 

SIMON

The pink sweatshirt was never my idea. In fact, it was mostly Penny’s. She knew that a pink sweatshirt was something that I would love, so of course she begged Baz for him to get me one. The thing about Baz, is that no matter how much of an arsehole he may be sometimes, he is an fantastic gift giver. I never knew this until my 19th birthday, which was three months ago. He got me a simple necklace with a pendant of a glowing dragon on it.  
“It’s charmed, to protect you if you need to be protected, Simon,” he had said softly to me, late that night when I had asked him why he had gotten it. His hand was interlaced with mine, and he gave me one of his grins.  
Anyway, the point is that I never thought he would get me a pink sweatshirt. So, naturally, when I had opened a gift box with my name written in Baz’s cursive, of course I was surprised.  
It was a large, baggy sweatshirt that was a pale, pastel pink colour. I remember seeing at the store when Baz and I were window shopping one day last month.  
I talked to Penny earlier today about it, when Baz wasn’t home. I didn’t know where he was, but I knew that he wasn’t at our flat. I’m pretty sure that he had a class or spending time with his psycho aunt.

BAZ  
  
I can’t believe I’m actually in Simon’s closet right now, listening to him talk to Penelope about the jumper that I got him.  
“Look at it, Pen. It’s _pink_. And from _Baz_. Why would he get me this? I never asked for it.”  
“Simon, calm down. It’s just a jumper. You told Baz you needed one, remember? Last week?”  
“Oh, right. I did ask him for one. But Penny, why would he get me a pink one? What if he’s plotting something?”  
I shake my head, cursing the gods for making me fall in love with someone who thinks that me getting him something is an act of me plotting.  
“Merlin, Simon. It’s a jumper. And stop asking me about it, I don’t know about Baz’s ulterior motive for getting you this. Just ask him, alright?”  
I swallow, and smile softly.  
“Penny, what would I ask him? Oh hey, Baz, why’d you get me this pink jumper? Are you trying to plot my death or something?"  
“No, not like _that_ , Simon. Just be normal about it. It’s just a jumper, okay? I don’t know why you’re being all strange about this.”  
I hear Simon sigh, but he mumbles something about downfalls by pink jumpers, and then I hear clicking, and then my phone vibrates in my pocket.  
Shit.  
I pull my mobile out of my jean pocket, and see Simon’s caller ID on the screen. I curse and decline the call, but decide to text him instead.

 

_Sorry, can’t talk right now. In the middle of a lecture, but I’ll call you as soon as I’m done._

 

It's a shit excuse, and Snow’s probably going to find out that something’s up, but it’s all I can do at the moment. I hear him curse.

“What is it, Simon?” Penny asks.  
“He’s in class right now. Did you know he had a class? What time is it?”  
“4:00 PM,” Penny replies.  
“He should be done by now,” Simon says, and I sigh under my breath.  
“I’m going to my room to take a nap, okay?” He says to Penny, and I hear him walking toward the door of his bedroom.  
The door opens, and I see him through the small space between the two doors of his closet that I’m currently hiding in. His bronze curls are messed, and he’s wearing a red jumper with a pair of blue jeans.  
Merlin, he looks...angelic. I can’t believe that he’s mine. He’s standing in a ray of golden sunlight, looking at his phone, and the light makes his curls seem trimmed with threads of gold. He runs a hand through his hair and slides his phone into his pocket.  
It’s all I can do to not walk out of this closet and kiss him senseless, but I can’t just walk out because he’ll be confused and probably freaked out that his boyfriend was hiding out in his closet without telling him.  
_Boyfriend. My boyfriend_.  
I’m pulled out of my daze when I see that the thin sliver of light that used to be there is now blocked by a dark shadow, and I know that it’s Simon standing in front of his closet.

  
SIMON  
  
I’m not positive, but I’m pretty sure that I can hear someone in my room, breathing heavily. I look around, and my eyes rest on my closet when I hear a faint rustling noise.  
Baz.  
I walk over to the door and stand there for a moment, and I hear his breath hitch in his throat.  
I got you, now.  
I open the door slowly, and sigh when I see Baz standing there with a sheepish grin on his face.  
“What are you doing here, Baz?” I say, taking his hand and pulling him out of the closest.  
He sighs and runs a hand through his black, silky hair. He looks like he’s hiding something, and I raise an eyebrow.  
“What is it?” I say.  
He smiles at me. “I got you the jumper, love,” he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grin.  
“I know you did, you idiot. But why?” I ask.  
“I thought that you would like it, okay? Stop laughing at me,” he says when I begin to chuckle at him.  
“Baz, I do. I love it,” I reply, and kiss him.  
Baz’s arms wrap around my legs and he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
He’s so strong. Ruthless. Powerful.  
I hold his face in my hands and kiss him fiercely, trying to match his steadiness of all of this.  
“I love you,” he says, his lips an inch from mine. I grin.  
“I love you, too,” I reply.

 

This is what I live for.  

 

 _He_ is what I live for.  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, and comment if you would want this to be the beginning of a little series, because I would love to do it:)


End file.
